Aichi x Misaki FanFiction (The Shadow of Love)
by Loulerpops
Summary: A FanFiction of Aichi Sendou and Misaki Tokura from the popular series CardFight! Vanguard also containing other characters from the show. How will Aichi's and Misaki's relationship develop and will other characters play apart in this and how will they all cope as friends when a new evil develops from the shadows...
1. Chapter 1

**Aichi and Misaki Adult Fan Fiction **

It seems to be that no one really knows the age of Misaki and Aichi but we do know she is one year older so for this I am going to say that Aichi is 16 and Misaki is 17. It is also going to be set after the VG Fight circuit but before the reverse story line. This is my first time writing a fan fiction and pretty much any kind of story to be honest other than at school so don't give me too much hate aha. Without further ado let's get on with the story

P.S this fan fiction will contain mature content but very mature content will be kept to a minimum and only used at specific story driven moments

**Introduction**

It had been a couple of months since the incident at the VG Fight circuit final. Most contestants had settled back into daily life and Team Q4 had returned to Card Capital and has started to move up in the school years. Aichi has now been moved into High school along with Morikawa and Izaki but to Mijyang High school rather than Hitsue such as Morikawa and Izaki. Kamui had also advanced into Hitsue's middle school and Misaki has moved into her second year at Mijyang high School. Kourin has also been placed into Mijyang High school along with Aichi for a break from being a pop star.

Over the course of the first few months of school Aichi had formed Mijyang's first CardFight Club along with new friends Ishida Noaki and Shingo and also old friends Misaki and Kourin. The group have plans on entering the CardFight High school championships along with Hitsue and Fukahara High School home to both Toshiki Kai and Ren Suzagamori.

**Chapter 1**

Aichi was just on his way to Card Capital along with Ishida and Shingo, who were both naturally, arguing over who had the strongest deck. Aichi was deep into his own thoughts so much that he couldn't hear the two arguing, Aichi was recalling all his memories of the Vg Fight circuit and the national championships and how much time he spent with Misaki and Kamui but for some strange reason the thoughts were aimed more towards his absence from Misaki, even though he saw her most days at school it still wasn't the same.

"What is it about not seeing Misaki that's bothering me?" thought Aichi as the three of them slowly pondered down the path to the shop. "Could it be that I miss her? But what about Kamui? I still don't see him as much as Misaki yet I still feel like I see her even less". This continued to bother Aichi all the way to Card Capital until the automatic doors to the shop opened and they were welcomed with a familiar face.

As they made their way into the store they could see kids and teenagers alike playing the famous game Vanguard on the standing tables and Shin the store manager helping people with decks and packs galore. However the first person they spoke to upon entering the store was Misaki sat behind the desk of Card Capital reading her book as usual.

"Hey Aichi!" Misaki said as they entered the store, her sparkling blue eyes gleaming in the light, this caught Aichi by surprise as he just stood at the entrance to the shop fumbling for words.

"H, h, hi Misaki" Spluttered Aichi, his face turning bright red as he slowly realised the fact that he was the only one stood at the entrance to the door staring at Misaki after her greeting.

"Is there something wrong Aichi? Something in my hair? She said slowly running her hands through her hair.

"Umm no I was just a little dazed by the light as we came in the shop"

"Oh that's good then, I just did my hair and I wouldn't want to do it again, do you like it? I had it cut slightly" Spoke Misaki, gleaming with confidence as her glossy hair drop down just passed her shoulders.

"Yeah it looks amazing!" Loudly said Aichi, again turning red as the realisation of what he just said hit him.

"Thank you Aichi" said Misaki as she went up to Aichi and hugged him around the shoulders. It took Aichi a few seconds to make contact back and wrap his hands around her waist for the remainder of the hug. As they came apart Misaki stared to walk away grabbing her deck box off the top of the counter and turned around and enthusiastically said "Want a game Mr Sendou?"

This caught Aichi by surprise but the thought of a CardFight with Misaki excited Aichi and he eagerly replied: "Definitely!"

The day continued to pass by with numerous Cardfights between Aichi and everyone else in the shop mostly resulting in Aichi winning apart from with Misaki as he couldn't keep his concentration going when his eyes met hers. As the day came to an end everyone started to leave the shop and as everyone left Misaki turned to Aichi and said: "Good night Aichi! Make sure to come see me tomorrow!" and then once again hugged him and proceeded up the stairs to her bedroom.

Aichi took what felt like one of the longest walks home as he thought about what happened today and how Misaki was with him. "Does she usually hug me? And ask me to come and visit her?" More thoughts pounded Aichi's mind as he got home and got into bed with his final thought being: "Does she like me? I think I like her? Aichi continued to pursue this thought until he finally drifted off into a deep sleep.

Thanks for reading folks! Any feedback and constructive criticism would be appreciated and also thoughts on how you want this to go would be great as well. I would like this to be an everlasting fan fiction to satisfy your Aichi and Misaki needs as the thought of them being together in the anime makes me so excited and I wouldn't want it to ever end. Once again thanks for reading and I shall see you in chapter 21


	2. Chapter 2

**Aichi x Misaki FanFiction Chapter 2 **

Before we start with chapter 2 I just want to say a massive thank you for all the support on chapter 1! In just one day the first chapter has got 62 views and to me that is amazing and also for 2 people following this story already thank you as well. Now without further ado let's get on to chapter 2!

**Chapter 2**

Aichi slowly rose up out of bed the next morning, trying to recall what happened yesterday and if any of the events were true or if he dreamt them.

"Did Misaki actually ask me to go see to her today?" Aichi continued to ponder this as he dragged himself over to his wardrobe and got changed into his usual outfit consisting of his white shirt and purple jacket accompanied by his blue jeans. He took a quick glance in the mirror shaking his blue hair into position before racing down the stairs for breakfast.

Already downstairs was his sister Emi and his mother sat around the kitchen table.

"This is early for you Aichi" Spoke Emi, her being the one who usually scolds and attends to Aichi more than his mother in some cases. Aichi continued to walk to the table and sat next to Emi helping himself to some breakfast.

"Do you have any plans for today then Aichi? Mai told me Kourin is playing with the rest of Triple Rare down by the stadium so I'm guessing that's where Morikawa and Izaki will be today" asked Emi.

"I wonder if that's the reason Misaki wanted to see me today."

"Umm I think Misaki said she wanted to hang out, but I'm not sure yet, I'll probably just head over to Card Capital and see from there" replied Aichi. The thought of spending the day with Misaki alone made Aichi feel nervous but excited at the same time.

"Like a date!" ecstatically said Aichi's Mother

"N, n, no, just playing Vanguard and talking really. I'm not even sure if it is just the two of us yet" stuttered Aichi, his mother's excitement surprising him.

"What are me and Misaki actually going to do today? Is she expecting me to bring something? My deck maybe"

"You seem to be on another planet today Aichi!" said Emi.

"Leave him alone Emi, He's got his first date and with someone as beautiful as Misaki!" replied Aichi's Mother.

"It's not a date!" shouted Aichi, turning bright red at his mother's response.

"Oh ok then, just remember to put some after shave on and to clean your teeth so you look like nice for Misaki" spoke Aichi's Mother.

"Ok, ok mum!" quickly replied Aichi. Aichi slowly started to get up from the table and pour the remains of his cereal into the bin and proceeded to make his way back upstairs to the bathroom. Aichi picked out his favourite aftershave: Diesel Liberate and sprayed a big helping over his neck, chest and arms.

After Aichi had cleaned his teeth and made sure his hair was all in shape he quickly went into his room to grab his deck box and his picture of him, Misaki, Kamui and Kai and the Vanguard Nationals Tournament caught his eye ad he slowly started to analyse Misaki's face and if there was even a possibility of them going out. They had been friends for over a year now and wondered how they could co-operate a relationship into their lives between them despite the amount of time they do spend apart at school and home. Before Aichi over did the thought of him and Misaki being a couple he made his way downstairs, bid farewell to his mother and Emi for the day and left for Card Capital.

Misaki was awoken suddenly to her usually mornings as Assista-Cat jumped upon her chest and purred into her neck.

"Always waking me up in the morning aren't you?" said Misaki staring into Assista-cats sparkly brown eyes. She gave back a cool content facial expression and continued to purr even as Misaki placed her down on her bed as she rose out of bed. Misaki made her way over to her long mirror and studied herself in it.

"God I look awful and don't even get me started on what's happened to my hair!" Misaki then started to shake her newly cut hair into place and make it look as neat as possible

"Did Aichi really think my hair looked amazing or was he just being polite? He seems to have gotten taller and there's something about his eyes that give me the shivers whenever our eyes meet." After pondering about Aichi's eyes for a few minutes she made her way over to her chair next to the Mirror and grabbed her usual clothes of her pink sleeveless top and white mini skirt and started to get undressed. Misaki had a very slim body and amazing curves at her hips with long legs and although she was quite tall, she did have a very attractable figure and also an upper body that would make most girls and boys alike jealous. She had a flawless, innocent looking face but could also change from innocent to stern and cold if she saw something she didn't like.

Misaki pulled up her skirt to her waist and pulled her top over and down her head just so it left a little gap between her top and skirt and then left her room to go greet her uncle Shin in the kitchen. Shin was stood by the kitchen top already making breakfast and cheerfully greeted Misaki.

"Are you hungry Misaki? I've made fresh eggs! You need to be ready for your day with Aichi" Jokingly said Shin

"What do you mean my day with Aichi!?" snapped Misaki, showing her stern face making even her uncle Shin flinch as she spoke.

"I was just kidding Misaki!" although I did over hear you talk to him about him coming over to see you last night" quickly replied Shin.

"Well I just meant as a friend" spoke Misaki, quickly taking a seat and glancing at her phone to stop Shin from continuing the conversation

"Do I think of Aichi as just a friend? Maybe more? He does seem to have aged loads since the Circuit mentally and physically, before the circuit the top of his head only just reached my chin but now he seems to be on equal level with me. I'll just have to wait and see how it develops."

After Misaki had finished eating and putting away the dishes Shin made his way over to the door and put on his coat and bag.

"I told Morikawa and the rest of the gang that I would take them to the Ultra Rare concert up town, will you two be ok on your own?" declared Shin.

"Yes I'm sure we will be fine, we are only going to the park or something like that." replied Misaki.

"Well I have left some money on the side in case you wanted to do something else like the movies or for something to eat together"

"O, ok thanks Shin…" responded Misaki, her face blushing bright red at the thought of Shin leaving money for her to use with Aichi somewhere. Chuckling to himself, Shin turned around and proceeded downstairs and out of the building. Misaki continued to stand by the kitchen top still pondering about how to spend the day with Aichi.

**Foot Note**

Ok folks, I'm going to leave it there for now, using this chapter to really show you what each character was thinking the next morning. I'm still not sure how long to make each chapter so if you guys could leave me feedback on whether you want it longer or shorter that would be great. I will continue with Aichi's and Misaki's day out next chapter so if you want to be on top off all chapters I bring out be sure to favourite this story! Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Aichi x Misaki FanFiction **

**Chapter 3**

Aichi had almost reached Card Capital now having walked a couple of blocks down and was seeming to take notice more of couples together now, as they walked side by side holding hands, giving each other the occasional kiss and hug.

"Do I want that?" considered Aichi as he slowly came into viewing distance of Card Capital, trying to picture Misaki's beautiful face in his mind. Aichi who was so deep in his thought bumped into someone else on the path that was walking the opposite way.

"Hey! Watch where you're walking in front of Ren!" shouted a cold firm voice; Aichi quickly turned around and his eyes were met with the glaring face of Asaka Narumi. Next to Asaka was the red headed member of AL4; Ren Suzagamori, slowly rubbing his shoulder from where Aichi bumped into him.

"My poor shoulder, I might even get a bruise from that" spoke Ren to Asaka, his voice very cool and calm.

"Oh hello Aichi, someone just bumped into me a minute ago but they seemed to have run off"

"No Ren that was Aichi!"

"Aichi wouldn't do that, anyway let's get going to the movies Asaka! Bye Aichi!"

"Um yeah ok, bye" said Aichi confused as to what had just happened. He could slowly hear Asaka still trying to explain to Ren that it was him who bumped into Ren. Aichi continued to walk along the pavement and soon after Card Capital came into view was only a hundred yards down the road. Aichi stopped a couple of metres away from the entrance to Card Capital and turned to face the window of the shop next door.

He slowly looked at his reflection in the window and proceeded to sort out his hair and straighten his T-shirt.

"I look alright don't I? Will she like my hair and clothes? Why am I worrying so much?"

After looking over himself multiple times in the reflection Aichi turned around and made his way to the doors of Card Capital. The automatic doors opened and Aichi stepped into the shop. As Aichi came further into the shop he couldn't see Misaki or Shin anywhere and it was just assistacat sat purring on the desk. Aichi made his way over to the counter and started to stroke assistacat but as his hand connected with his back he jumped up and knocked over a box full of vanguard packs. The box made a loud bang as it hit the ground.

Aichi quickly dropped down to the box and started to pick up the contents of the box. The packs of Vanguard were from the new set Champions of the Galaxy. Aichi was slowly studying the front of the pack when suddenly he heard footsteps form behind him and familiar voice.

"Trouble always seems to find you, doesn't it Aichi?" Jokingly said Misaki, looking down at Aichi

"Err I was just going to stroke assistacat and I accidently knocked over this box" replied Aichi, turning to face Misaki looking up at her from the floor.

"It's ok Aichi" said Misaki as she also bent down to her knees and helped Aichi pick up the remaining packs up off the floor. They both scrambled around on the floor picking up the packs and as they came down to the last remaining pack both Aichi and Misaki went for the pack and ended up grabbing each other's hands. Aichi just left his hand suspended there on Misaki's and it took a few moments for Aichi to realise what had just happened. Misaki also made no effort to release the hold however she had realised what happened and almost increased her grip on Aichi's hand.

After a couple more seconds had passed Aichi awkwardly withdrew his hand and burned bright red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Misaki! I didn't mean to grab you like that" quickly said Aichi as they both stood up and faced each other.

"It wasn't your fault, we were both just so eager to pick up the packs" Happily said Misaki, placing the box of packs on the counter.

"I heard everyone was going to the Ultra concert today so we have the day to ourselves" continued Misaki now leaning against the counter looking at Aichi who was still red after what had happened.

"That's good! What should we do then?" tentatively asked Aichi, pondering on what plans Misaki has for them.

"I thought we could go for a walk and then get something to eat if that's ok with you? Shin left me some money as well" replied Misaki showing Aichi the money before dropping it into her bag.

"Sounds Great Misaki!" excitedly said Aichi thinking about his day ahead with Misaki, actually starting to think more about whether he had feelings for her. Misaki got up form leaning against the counter and grabbed the store keys from behind the counter and made her way out of the shop. Aichi then followed straight after out the shop and allowed Misaki to close and lock the store.

"Shall we go to the park first?" asked Misaki, looking deeply into Aichi's blue eyes.

Aichi, who wasn't able to keep his eyes locked with Misaki's beautiful eyes for long replied;

"Umm yeah ok" star struck by Misaki's eyes. They both then turned and started to walk down the street towards the park which was a couple of blocks down. As they were walking down the street it seemed to Aichi that Misaki was slowly getting closer and closer to him but he couldn't tell if that was the case or if it was just a figure of him imagination. There also seemed to be an increasing amount of couples walking past Misaki and Aichi giving them the occasional wink which usually ended in Misaki smiling at the couple and Aichi and Aichi once again turning bright red.

Misaki started to think more about her and Aichi and if they were both having the same thoughts, Misaki now accepting the thought that she did like Aichi but not knowing how to advance on this. Aichi on the other hand was thinking about how embarrassing it was for couples to walk past winking at them as if they were a couple even though they weren't showing any signs of actually being a couple. It was clear in Aichi's mind that he did like Misaki but he wasn't sure if she liked him back and how to even approach this.

After a few more minutes of walking they finally came to the park and took a seat at the nearest bench. They both sat staring around at the surroundings, waiting for one another to start the conversation. Just as Aichi was about to turn and say something, Misaki turned around and leant in closely to Aichi starting to whisper something…

P.S

Sorry about the longer wait for this chapter guys! I've been absolutely swamped with college work and I haven't had much time to write so once again I'm sorry about the wait. The ending also might seem to be a bit weak but I didn't want to have to make you guys wait any longer so I had to find some cut off point for the chapter and this is what I thought was viable. Now this time guys I'm giving you guys some choice into what you want to happen next chapter with Misaki and Aichi, if you want to leave feedback on what you want to happen I will take a look and try and in-corporate it into the story! Thanks again guys for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter! :D


End file.
